The West
The West, or "The Uncharted" is the lands west of Dynaria and Gulimor. It is an unknown and mysterious land, almost alien to Dynaria, and the only humans known to live there are in it's eastern jungles and the north. It is unknown how far it goes, as few have gone past the many islands, but it is known that it is two continents. Races The lands are diverse and often dangerous, and many races fight each other for glory, wealth, or simple mindless slaughter. Spotsmen The spotsmen are the people who live within the jungles of the west. They are known for their bumps on their face, which is caused by Telaxia, a common disease within the jungle. The spotsmen actually embrace the disease, and whenever a child becomes 15 or 16, a ritual proceeds where the person is infected with Telaxia, and then after given the antidote, which nobody knows of except the priests who carry out the ritual. Not everybody survives this, however, as Telaxia is a lethal disease, and those not given the antidote have a 30 percent chance of surviving, while those with it have a 70 percent chance of surviving. Those below the ages of 15 and 16 are far more likely to die from it, as they are weaker. The spotsmen are not united, and many tribes inhabit the jungles. The spotsmen are constantly under threat by strange, vicious grey creatures with sharp claws who share the jungle with the spotsmen, and neither are friendly to each other. Frostmen The frostmen are the people who inhabit the north. They share few traits with their eastern cousins, such as warlike cultures and raiding, but that is where their similarities end. It is believed they ride bears into battle, and raid the coasts on their primitive boats. The western north is far more cold and dangerous than Dynaria's north, and so the frostmen are somewhat more hardened and vicious. The dominant faith there is the Ice Spirit, who they say cursed the north for their greediness, and brought eternal winter to their lands, hoping they would flee and be slaughtered by the southern races. During the Humanic Era, a king rose amongst the clans, named Torrgael, where it is told he sailed thousands of ships and men to the Green Isles, where he and his many warriors exterminated the population and settled there. Although it is true the Frostmen did invade the Green Isles and settled there, the tales of the invasion are mostly untrue. Frost Giants The frost giants were the giants that lived within the north, much like the north of Dynaria. They were much more dangerous and mindlessly attacked the northern clans. However, they mysteriously disappeared centuries ago. What happened to them is not known. Some believe they managed to create ships and sailed to even more unknown lands, while others believe they simply died out. How, they do not know. Centaurs The centaurs are a strange race of half-horse, half-human creatures, who live on the vast plains west of the jungle, and south of the north. They live a nomadic life, and few can conquer the plains. Little is known of them beyond this knowledge, however. Hydrakai The Hydrakai are a humanoid race of grey skinned beasts who lurk within the eastern jungles and some other parts of the continent. They have dangerous sharp claws, and are more vicious and mindless than any other race in the west, Dynaria or Penemor. It is believed that thousands of years ago, they came from the far western continent, and invaded the lands, leaving a path of slaughter and death in their wake. However, as the years went by, they slowly dwindled until only the ones in the jungle were left. They began to repopulate there, but never caused as much destruction as they did many years ago.